


关于放弃保留权利的声明

by connie_chen



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 当我们自杀的时候我们在想些什么。





	关于放弃保留权利的声明

**Author's Note:**

> 《云图》看了三遍，第一遍看情节，第二遍找线索，第三遍完全陷在了诗意的拍摄手法和台词里了。对于双R的结局一直想不通为什么小robert最后选择了死亡，明明就不是走投无路的境地。所以就试着想了想，于是就搞出了这么个穷摇的东西。应该挺酸，建议使用冷酸灵………………

在把枪管放进嘴里的这一刻，我才突然意识到每当Rufus用拇指摩挲我的下唇时，他究竟在想什么。

时至今日我终于认同了Rufus关于我的嘴有多小的说辞，容我引述：刚好装得下一些疯人疯语。我不否认我很多时候就像个，他怎么说来着，刚刚摆脱护理院控制的神经病人。但我自信更多时候我是个正常人，甚至可以说颇为聪明，特别是在我和Rufus的这段关系里。

说真的，我自信关于Rufus有多爱我这个问题我从未说错过答案。他甚至曾经放了应用物理专业里某一个我记不清名字的研究方向导师的鸽子，因为跟我做爱并且没能及时拔出来而射在了里面。这不能怪我，他答应过这种情况下会帮我洗个澡。事实上我也没占多少便宜：独奏会我迟到了半个钟头。

 

嘴里的枪管没那么冰凉了，大概是因为我的口腔温度太高，我说不上来到底是因为想起了那次性爱而感到有些兴奋，或者我将要死去的事实。

 

哦，说到死亡，有一次我真把Rufus吓的够呛。我忘了我们是因为什么而争吵，但总之吵得挺凶。在激烈的争吵中Rufus埋怨我总是态度强硬，“先低头的总是我”他这么对我吼，音量不大，但我还是气得直发抖。我发誓当时我完全可以说点别的话，没那么过分的话，但我指着他的鼻子，也朝他吼：“你喜欢柔软？在整个学院都知道我们是两个喜欢鸡奸的变态之后？”

“Robert？”Rufus有些吃惊又有些受伤的看着我，但我几乎没有给他喘息的机会，接着说：“我知道Annie是个柔软的好女孩，我帮你检验过了。”

谁知道我究竟哪里不对劲才会说出这样的话？

至少不是Rufus：他一脸的不可置信，然后朝我摇头以表达他的失望，掉转身离开，速度越来越快以至于最后跑了起来。

Danmit。我立刻没出息的后悔了，赶紧追了上去。

你能相信钢琴家比物理学家跑得还要快吗？我发誓我就要抓到他风衣的腰带了，这家伙从食物中吸收的所有养分一定都供到他的脑袋里去了。真的就差那么一点！就差一点我就能抓到那条该死的腰带，然后一把将他扯回我的怀里，所有的争吵都会融化在一个粘稠的吻里。

但不幸的是，下一秒我就被从视线盲区中飞驰而来的车撞飞了。

感谢前人的智慧！没让这个时代的汽车开的再快点，不然我当时就没命了。但千万别误会，那真的挺疼的，疼的我直翻白眼。Rufus吓坏了，我听到Rufus惨叫一声，然后就没了命似的向我跑来，抱着我一把鼻涕一把泪的叫我的名字。我挺想安慰他的，但那真的太疼了，我除了翻白眼没力气做别的。

到最后我疼晕了过去，闭眼之前我看到Rufus扔下我对那个可怜的司机拳打脚踢。

想象一下那画面:剑桥大学文质彬彬的应用物理博士，对一个矮个子司机挥动着拳头。我一定会哈哈大笑，要不是晕了过去。

Rufus是真的被吓到了，从我醒过来之后就没看见他一点好脸色这个事实来看。“Rufus，”我试着叫他，他理都不理我，“我没打算吓唬你，我是真的晕过去了。”他还是不理我。“我又没说我死了！”Rufus没看我，但是递给我一只苹果。我刚要拿，他又立刻收回手，一脸理所应当的削起皮来。

“我爱吃苹果皮的。”我不知死活还要挑衅他，如果他生气了，Rufus可以骂我凶我，但他不能这样不理我。我几乎要发疯。

“你别削了，我爱吃苹果皮。”我继续挑衅他。Rufus终于抬起头看了我一眼，然后他居然，把苹果皮扔给我，自己啃起了果肉。

我生气了，但我灵敏的察觉到他的嘴角有些上扬。我的笨蛋Rufus，我说过我知道他有多爱我。

于是我扑过去抱住他的腰，他没有回抱我。实话实说，被撞断的那条腿疼的发麻，但我除了硬着头皮继续外别无选择：“我真没想吓你，我只是疼的晕过去了，你看我的腿都撞骨折了。”

我听到他咽下那口苹果，然后托住我的下巴拉开一点距离，接着用那只削得干干净净的苹果堵住我的嘴，所以他不想我插嘴?

“我没生你的气，我是在生我自己的气。为什么要跑开？为什么不站在那里把话说清楚既然我一点也不想我们之间因此有什么误会？为什么不能理智一些？所以我惩罚自己，不能跟你说话。也顺便惩罚你。”

我知道我如果这个时候跳起来问我哪错了需要惩罚会很破坏气氛，而且会搞砸得来不易的缓和场面。我之前可能说得不清楚，这家伙从食物中吸收的所有养分一定都供到他的脑袋里去了，分析物理难题的那部分，只有那儿。

所以我很用力的点点头，说我再也不会了。Rufus似乎很满意，也不追问我再不会怎么样便消了气。

这场无谓的争吵消耗了我们许多力气，比如我腿动不了，Rufus只能忙碌的跑上跑下替我代劳很多事情；再比如Rufus每天负责把我抱到琴房，每天练琴一天也不能落下；再比如腿上打着厚重的石膏，我们有差不多十个星期没能做爱。我们都快要憋疯了，以至于当终于拆了石膏的那天下午我刚进房门就被Rufus扑倒在地板上。背撞的生疼，但我居然毫不在意。

“一会儿有我的独奏会，现在不行。”我却还要故作正经。

“速战速决。我也需要见导师。”Rufus因为啃咬我的锁骨,发音听起来含含糊糊。

“嘿，慢着。我可不能迟到。”我不情不愿的推开他。“那不然，还是算了。”然后Rufus竟然真的松开我，这下换我猛地把他拉回来，用牙齿摩擦他的下巴，唔，有些美味的胡茬。“别留在里面，不然你要帮我洗澡。”

Rufus自然满心欢喜的答应，但大概是禁欲太久，那一次Rufus的时长完全有失水准，当然很大程度上也因为我敏感的离谱，总之Rufus还是射在了里面。好吧我承认甬道里募的一热让我也达到了高潮，但随之而来的麻烦毁掉了我的高潮余韵。我在Rufus抱我沉进浴缸的路上看了一眼挂在墙上的那面，我们一起花了整整一个下午从跳蚤市场里挑出来的挂钟，颇为无奈的叹息。

 

我无声的笑了笑，这让枪管顶端戳着了我的喉咙，我感到一阵反胃。但我努力忍住了，我很惊讶我连那件事情中的细微末节记得这么清楚，却唯独忘了事情的起因。

我在心里对自己摇摇头，然后抬起左手用力给枪上了镗。 

 

“Bang！”Rufus接着笑了，一双不大的眼睛弯起来好看极了。

我伸手夺过他手里的枪，奇怪的是我并没有觉得那把枪有多重。

“小心！”Rufus叮嘱我，“射程只有15米，但仍然危险。”

我突然打消了开枪的念头，所以我转过身，拿枪指着Rufus：“先生，我不建议你保持沉默，因为接下来你说的话，将会成为你的墓志铭。”

Rufus有一秒的惊讶，然后笑得很温柔并且宽宏大量，好像是拿我这个疯子没办法，但总之该死的好看，他说：“You I love ever and never.”

那把枪好像突然变得很重，重到令我的手臂酸软的无法保持抬起的高度，于是我顺势放下了枪，投入他的怀里。“我替你感到羞耻，Mr. Sixsmith：你拿走了我的钢笔，拿走我本人，现在还要拿走我的墓志铭。”（You took my pen; you take I myself; now you're taking my epitaph.）

“如此一张小嘴，”Rufus又用拇指摩挲我的下唇，“颠倒是非的能力却很大。”然后他用双臂包裹住我的身体，接着说：“我用一条围巾与你分享了彼此的姓氏，用我自己与你分享人生，现在我也允许你与我分享心声，不管他们写在那。”

我终于反手回抱Rufus，故作厌恶：“让一个智慧的音乐家和一个愚蠢的物理学家分享墓志铭？听起来真不公平。”但我下一秒就破功笑出来，半玩笑半认真的接着告诉Rufus：“这片土地下躺着一个人，他的人生只做两件事：其一，热爱音乐；其一，热爱Rufus Sixsmith。”

Rufus收紧了搂住我的手臂，慢慢呼出一口气，好像他刚刚真的很紧张似的。但他接下来的语气却很轻松：“那么现在听起来公平了？我一生只全心全意爱你一个，而现在你告诉我你只分我二分之一。”

我松开Rufus，他也放开我，这让我得以转身将自己的脸埋入夕阳里。光线有些刺眼，我只好半闭着眼睛：“说真的，我有时候觉得到现在为止，我只是一个“二分之一”完整的‘人’。“（I am a some-called person with that half completion.）

Rufus也转过脸来面向夕阳，他语气里仍然带着轻松的调侃：“你就这么执着于‘二分之一’那茬？”（You are so much fussing about the half thing.）

“Maybe，”我停顿了很久，他听话的安静，我猜是因为大名鼎鼎的应用物理学家Rufus Sixsmith先生没能够完全理解伟大的作曲家Robert Frobisher先生的高深境界。“如果在我接下来将要展开的人生中，我能够完成一部让我无法感到一丁点儿愧疚的作品，我的人生，就算是完整了。或者，也可以说，完成了。”

Rufus还是没有说话，我有幸听到了伟大的头脑飞速运转的声音。

“我想我大概懂你的意思，”会这样说很显然因为Rufus并没有听懂，“但我不喜欢这种说法，就好像等你完成了一部伟大的作品之后，你就可以，抛下一起，抛下我，给所有的这些一个结束，去死。”他不知节制的补上最后一个单词。

我不说话，算是默许。

这一次Rufus反应奇快，他一把将我转过身来面对他，“听着，Rob。”音乐家的耳朵发现他的音量有一点点的增益，“我爱你，所以我打算负担你的一切，我们的一切，包括你的得意你的失落，我们将会得到的祝福或者诅咒，甚至我也会尝试去负担这些古怪的念头。但别离开我，无论你是不是觉得你的人生已经完整，或者别的什么。我们要一起活下去。”

我觉得有一些好笑，也可能我真的因此发出了笑声：“我正在，Rufus。不，比起这个，你应该学会抓住重点。而在这个情况下，重点应该是：忠贞是一种新的性感。”

Rufus盯着我看了很久，然后咬住我的嘴唇。他还是一如既往的稳重聪慧，但是隔得这么近，我才清楚的看到他的眼底有一丝患得患失的慌乱。

我想我真的吓到他了。

所以等他终于放开我，我无可奈何的抚摸他修得精致的鬓角，语重心长：“别担心，Rufus。我也跟你爱我一样爱你。你和音乐，完完全全的拥有我。”

“The half thing， huh？ Again。”Rufus看起来相当生气，尽管我完全不能明白为什么。所以我也这样原原本本的问他了，但接下来的话根本不像是在向我解释他生气的原因：“二分之一，二分之一，真不明白你为什么一定要这样讲。就好像我这二分之一就是另外那二分之一的伏笔，冲撞中子，诱发器。见鬼。”

“我不知道你在钻什么牛角尖。”我保证这并不是气话。

“我钻牛角尖？”Rufus皱眉，“你这才是恶人先告状。”

“慢着，Rufus，”我试着心平气和，“为什么我们一定要开始于表达爱意，却结束于这无谓的争吵？别闹了，亲爱的。”

“别闹了？恕我直言，这似乎并不是我的错。”心平气和收到了反效果，“为什么每次都是我在闹？”

“别在意那种……”好吧好吧，我决定服软了，但Rufus打断了我的话：“因为你太固执，太强硬。所以我只好……”

“强硬？”我也打断他，一比一打成平手，“还是说你喜欢柔软？”

我们可能真的在这里耗了不少时间，阳光转变了角度，直直的照射在我的瞳孔里，一瞬间我竟分不清这究竟是夕阳还是朝曦。

 

我静静的看着自己的影子映在浴缸壁上，一如当时，我仍然分不清现在是早上还是下午。我创作《云图六重奏》真可谓是尽心尽力，以至于我已经难以分清日夜。我想到前一秒我还被即将完成的亢奋和对Rufus的思念冲击的晕晕乎乎，然而此刻——我的人生中没有更清醒的时间了。

事到如今，时间空间，都不重要了。我感到一股巨大的心满意足。

然后，我扣动了扳机。

奇怪得很，我以为我会立刻死去，但我竟没有。感谢上帝我并没有感到疼痛，可我却清楚的听到楼梯上传来急促的脚步声。

 

嗒——嗒——

我听着自己的脚步打着拍子，嘴角不自觉的上翘。

我想现在Rufus应该已经看到了我给他的留言，或者正在急冲冲的朝这边跑来。我希望他别来的这样快，至少等待我那些在钟楼下面聚集的粉丝散开再出现。

噢别误会，Rufus不是那种小心眼的人：我在剑桥小有名气——其中一部分来源于我和Rufus的恋爱——但Rufus会因为更多的人喜欢我欣赏我而骄傲。我向他引述过莎士比亚的诗，我最爱的那句：“我既然这样爱你， 你是我的，我的荣光也属于你。”（I love thee in such sort, As thou being mine, mine is thy good report.——莎士比亚十四行诗之三十六）

我不希望他碰见我的粉丝，是因为他们总爱嚼舌头，说我作为一个艺术家喜欢同性没什么大不了的，甚至将爱恋附于动物、或者没有生命的、哪怕连形体都没有的东西，这都很正常。好吧，我必须要承认一直到这里我都是赞同他们的，但他们居然说什么我的爱情都是艺术的附庸，为了刺激灵感。这可真是毫无根据的胡言乱语，上帝作证我是真心实意的爱着Rufus，Rufus Sixsmith。Rufus显然也明白这一点，但我还是希望他不会听到这种荒谬的谈话，just in case。

喔，他来了。

Rufus终于出现在了金色的夕阳里，戴着那顶有些可笑的帽子。他朝钟楼上面望了望，我赶紧蹲下来，以免他发现我。The curse of true love never did run smoothly.不是么？

我看着他走过那群聚集的女孩，谢天谢地她们都停止说话并盯着Rufus看，就好像在行注目礼。刻板的Sixsmith先生拿下帽子，向他们点了点头，然后一头扎进钟楼古老的环形楼梯。

唔，节奏是80-90，四三拍。

我因为终于在我最爱的Rufus和音乐之间找到桥梁而感到高兴，以至于我差一点就得意忘形，暴露在Rufus的目光里。

我赶紧闪进一个足以遮挡我身躯的墙壁后面，却笑的满足非常。在这茫茫人海里，我固执的认为，是我先看见他，先爱上他。并且永远都是，前世，今生。

 

力量和意识从我的身体里迅速的流走，我可以感觉到我的灵魂正在离我而去。

我不知道究竟在我生前还是死后，但我确定我看到房门打开了，就像我在《云图六重奏》中说的：死亡，只是一扇门；一扇关上，另一扇就会打开；我会看到我最爱的Rufus就在门后等着我——一如我也正在这扇门后，等着他。


End file.
